


Strawberry cocktail

by MycMurr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: Небольшая флаффная зарисовка по Джонкрофту) Любителям этого пейринга велком)Это моя первая работа. Сразу хочу извиниться за все недочеты. Буду рада комментариям с критикой(но особая просьба сильно тапками не закидывать)Приятного чтения) Надеюсь понравится)





	

Майкрофт и Джон сидели в небольшом кафе-мороженом, которое находилось недалеко от Бейкер-стрит. Это была любимая забегаловка доктора, поэтому, выбирая место для первого свидания, Майк остановил свой выбор именно на ней. Кафе было выполнено в спокойных теплых тонах, приглушенный свет добавлял атмосфере уюта. Круглые журнальные столики, стулья из светлой и темной древесины как будто сошли с маленьких итальянских улочек… Стены, декорированные голубой штукатуркой, были увешаны различными картинами и фотографиями…

Майкрофт и Джон удобно устроились за столиком в самом углу, у окна. Солнце медленно близилось к закату, окутывая Лондон своими персико-оранжевыми лучами. Ватсон сидел напротив старшего Холмса, лицом к окну. На него падали лучи солнца, заставляя щуриться. От одного взгляда на доктора у Майка становилось тепло на душе. Неужели он влюбился? Вполне возможно. Джон был удивительным. Еще на первой встрече он произвел впечатление честного и неподкупного человека, каких в наше время осталось ничтожно мало. Ватсон, наверное, был единственным во всем мире, кто мог долго находиться в обществе Холмсов. Понимать их. Стать другом…

От раздумий Майкрофта отвлекла официантка, которая принесла их заказ: Банановый сплит*, Роял Сандей** и клубничный коктейль, который так любит Джон.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно поблагодарил девушку Холмс. — Джон, можно узнать, почему один коктейль?

— Ну… у нас же свидание… Вот я и решил добавить немного романтики, — смущенно проговорил Ватсон потупив свой взгляд. Щеки его залились краской.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Джон, — сказал Майкрофт, искренне улыбнувшись.

Джон передвинул бокал слинг*** на середину стола и, взявшись за трубочку в виде сердца, отпил из него. Майкрофт, последовав примеру Джона, сделал глоток. Затем Холмс накрыл кисть доктора своей, медленно поглаживая ее. От неожиданности Ватсон поднял глаза. Их взгляды пересеклись. Когда-то серо-голубые глаза Майка, которые всегда надменно смотрели на собеседника потеплели. Доктор не видел в них прежнего холода. Они были наполнены…любовью.?

Дальнейший вечер они провели поедая свои десерты и мило беседуя. Майк оказался очень хорошим собеседником. Он мог поддержать абсолютно любую тему, что не удивительно. Он- Холмс, и этим все сказано. Майкрофт рассказывал Джону интересные факты о мороженном, его приготовлении, шутил и даже читал сонеты Шекспира,выученные когда-то наизусть....  
После того, как коктейль был выпит, а мороженное съедено Майкрофт вызвался проводить доктора до дома, так как было уже довольно поздно. Они шли по улице, освещаемой фонарями, беседовали, смеялись и, в общем, наслаждались компанией друг друга.

***

 

— Мы чудесно провели время. Доброй ночи, Джон, — мягко сказал Майкрофт, смотря прямо в голубые глаза Ватсона, когда они уже стояли перед дверью, на которой красовался номер «221б».

После этих слов Холмс чуть наклонился вперед, оставляя на губах растерянного доктора невинный поцелуй. Джон, не ожидавший подобного (по крайней мере так скоро), залился краской, пробормотал что-то отдаленно напоминающее «До встречи» и скрылся за дверью квартиры. Оказавшись по другую сторону, Ватсон прислонился спиной к холодной стене и медленно скатился по ней. Его переполняли чувства. В голове мелькал целый рой вопросов, на которые он не знал ответов. Например, чем его скромная персона могла привлечь само Британское правительство?

«Да ни все ли равно?» — поразмыслив, пришел к данному выводу Джон. Главное, что он действительно нравится Майкрофту (в этом доктор даже не сомневается), а Майкрофт нравится ему. Так в чем же тогда проблема? Джон достал телефон из кармана куртки и отправил на номер политика сообщение.

***

 

В салоне черной иномарки раздалась короткая трель, оповещавшая об СМС, которая заставила Майкрофта растянуть губы в улыбке.

«Может повторим?»

**Author's Note:**

> *Банановый сплит-классический десерт из двух половинок банана,трех шариков мороженного,взбитых сливок,дробленого миндаля,вишни "мараскино",горячей карамели и шоколада.  
> **Ройал Сандей-роскошный десерт из двух шариков мороженого с ломтиками ванильного и шоколадного бисквита,горячим шоколадом,карамелью и взбитыми сливками.  
> ***Бокал слинг или Харрикейн или же ураган отличается своей оригинальной изогнутой формой,которая просто идеально подходит для сладких и безалкогольных шейков.Полезный объем данного бокала для коктейлей равен 400мл.


End file.
